


Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Again

Natasha had someone once whom she cared about a lot, but that person was snatched away. What happens when the Widow meets Daisy again.


End file.
